Different
by Bandana Merah
Summary: Ketika cinta terhalang jeda usia dan jalan yang berbeda. "Mungkin setelah ini, beberapa tahun lagi aku tidak bisa mendekatimu lagi." Request from Rieki Kikkawa. AU.


**WARNING**

Fic rada ISLAMI tanpa konten SARA

Tak bermaksud menyinggung perbedaan keyakinan

Yori berterima kasih atas saran, kritik atau flame,

asalkan tak mengandung SARA

.

.

_This is just fic after all_

.

.

_My pleasure if you read it_

_._

* * *

_._

Semilir angin bertiup lembut membelai helaian kain yang membalut sempurna tubuh mungil yang berdiri tegak menghadap lembah. Mata beriris emerald menatap lurus ke arah lembah dan perlahan ditutupi kelopak matanya. Helaan nafas panjang bergantian dengan hembusan udara lega. Ambun pagi perlahan hinggap di kain berwarna putih bercorak bunga merah muda.

.

* * *

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story and writen by ****Chōte'isha Yori**

**[ AU | OOC | Bahasa Sastra **_**maybe**_** | Alur Cepat | One Shoot ]**

.

* * *

.

"Sakura-_chan_." Suara bariton terdengar. Kelopak itu membuka menampilkan kembali iris emerald, pelan kepala itu menoleh. Wajah kecil itu menampilkan sebuah garis melengkung di bibir tipisnya.

"Kashi-_nii_, belum pergi?" Suara polos menggetarkan kalbu keluar dari pita suara kecil. Pemuda berambut silver itu mendekat. Matanya menyipit dan tersenyum diiringi gelengan kepalanya.

"Mengapa belum pergi? Bukankah Kashi-_nii_ sudah terlambat?" Kerutan-kerutan garis kain ikut berubah mengiringi gerakan sang empu yang memiringkan kepalanya. Mata yang bulat itu menyipit dan alisnya menyatu. Sebuah ekspresi penuh tanda tanya. "Hari ini jadwal '_sholat'_ Kashi-_nii_, bukan?"

Iris kelam itu membulat sejenak lalu menutup pelan. Ucapan itu membuat hatinya tertohok akan perbedaan antara mereka berdua. _Sholat_? _Sholat_ apa yang hanya dikerjakan di hari minggu? Mengapa gadis kecil ini begitu mudah dibohongi. "Aku ingin melihatmu, Sakura." Tubuhnya yang tinggi berlutut, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan anak kecil yang berada tepat dihadapannya. Tangan dewasa itu menggapai pipi yang gempal. "Mungkin setelah ini, beberapa tahun lagi aku tidak bisa mendekatimu lagi."

"Hue? _Nani_? Mengapa?" Suara bening itu berubah jadi rengekan. Tangan mungil itu melesak memeluk tubuh pemuda tanggung ini. "Kashi-_nii_, akan pergi?"

Tangan tegap itu lagi-lagi hanya bisa merengkuh tubuh kecil itu dalam gendongannya. Kaki-kaki tegap itu menguatkan tumpuannya dan berdiri. Sejenak kaki-kaki itu diam sebelum melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

"Kashi-_nii_, kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" teriak gadis gecil yang memeluk leher jenjang sang pemuda itu gemas.

"Mungkin, Sakura-_chan_." Pemuda itu menghilang di balik pepohonan bersama gadis kecil yang digendongnya. Meninggalkan panorama lembah nan permai. Mentari perlahan terbangun dari peraduannya, menghalau kabut-kabut.

.

* * *

.

**Apakah perasaan itu sebuah benda?**

.

* * *

.

Selalu... Iris emerald itu selalu menatap lembah yang setiap pagi menampilkan pemandangan yang berubah, bersama kain-kain panjang yang tersulur rapat menutup tubuhnya. Kadang hujan, kadang embun memekat dan kadang mentari bangun lebih awal dari pada hari lain. Telah berapa waktu yang ia lalui sejak saat itu? Sangat lama. Telah sepuluh tahun detak waktu bergulir meninggalkan tahun-tahun yang lama. Baju-baju masa kanak-kanak tak lagi bisa dipakai di tubuh remajanya. Boneka-boneka yang tersusun rapi di rak-rak belajar dan bofet-bofet berganti mushaf-mushaf karangan syaikh-syaikh terkenal. Poster-poster penyanyi berganti dinding berwarna hijau dengan beberapa tempelan kalender, _whiteboard_ ukuran semeter kali empat puluh centi dan tulisan-tulisan berbahasa arab yang ditempel rapi-rapi. Dirinya kini hanya bergelung sepi di rumah yang dulu dihuni oleh tiga orang.

Sepuluh tahun. Waktu yang cukup lama. Samar-samar dalam memori masa kecilnya terbesit pemuda berambut silver. Kain-kain itu melebar ketika angin mendorongnya ke sisi yang berbeda. Ia sama sekali tak mengingat wajah pemuda itu apalagi suaranya. Itu hanya kepingan-kepingan memori yang terserak, berantakan. Namun ia ingat kasih sayang yang terulur tulus, tatapan ikhlas dan sebuah ucapan yang selalu mengganjal hatinya.

"Mungkin setelah ini, beberapa tahun lagi aku tidak bisa mendekatimu lagi."

Apakah arti ucapan itu? Ini telah sepuluh tahun setelah itu. Namun ia tak mengerti apa-apa. Tak mengerti mengapa sang pemuda yang dianggapnya saudara meninggalkannya. Tak mengerti ayah bundanya selalu melarangnya bermain terlalu lama bersama sang pemuda. Tak mengerti mengapa sang pemuda selalu meninggalkannya ketika minggu pagi ketika ia pergi beribadah. Tak mengerti mengapa orang tua sang pemuda selalu risih bila ia bersama sang pemuda. Mengapa ayah bunda melarang ia melepas kain-kain panjangnya ketika bersama sang pemuda. Padahal ia masih belia. Bahkan dia terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui darah pertama.

Ia telah tujuh belas tahun sekarang. Menjelma menjadi gadis muda belia. Perawakan tinggi dan ideal. Tatapannya masih seperti dahulu. Namun pipi yang berisi berganti dengan pesona merah muda yang samar. Langkah-langkahnya tak lagi tertatih, melainkan sebuah keyakinan yang teguh.

.

**.**

* * *

**Mampukah perasaan mengubah kenyataan?**

.

* * *

.

Sekolah menengah umum Tanigakure, di sinilah ia kini menimba ilmu. Tahun ini adalah tahun akhir ia berada disini. Hanya dua bulan lagi dan ia akan melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi. Awal memasuki sekolah ini, amat sulit baginya untuk membiasakan diri. Sungguh perubahan yang amat drastis dari _boarding_ _shcool_ menjadi sekolah menengah biasa. Pembiasaan diri berlangsung lama namun tak menyurutkan semangatnya untuk menimba ilmu. Demi sebuah cita-cita yang selalu ia impikan. Sebuah keinginan dari kedua orang tuanya yakni menempuh pendidikan tinggi di jurusan kedokteran. Dan ini setahap lagi. Menunggu... tinggal menunggu waktu saja.

"Sakura, apa yang kamu lakukan di situ?" Sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya pelan. Ia membalikkan tubuh. Irisnya menangkap sosok gadis periang berambut kuning cerah. "Bel masuk telah lama berbunyi," kata gadis itu.

Kelopak mata emerald itu mengerjap cepat. Kain-kain panjang itu menerpa angin ketika langkah-langkah panjang itu berjalan memenuju ruang kelas. Gerakan kainnya terhenti ketika berselisih dengan seseorang berambut silver. Mengingatkannya pada sosok yang selalu mengambang dalam pikirannya.

Gadis berambut kuning iru berhenti mendapati temannya tak lagi mengikutinya. Tangannya bertenger congkak dipinggang disertai suara dengusan. "Sakura! Lagi-lagi!"

Iris emerald langsung mengalihkan pandangan dari sang rambut silver. Sebuah senyuman tipis tertampil di wajahnya untuk sang sahabat tanda permintaan maaf. Kembali, sang pemilik iris emerald mengikuti langkah sahabatnya menuju ruang belajar yang telah ditempatinya selama enam bulan ini. Masa yang berlalu di sekolah tingkat menengah memang pendek. Dua setengah tahun terlewati dengan cepat. Tubuhnya dihenyakkan ke bangku begitu ia mencapai kelas. Suasana kelas masih tetap sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Beberapa terlihat fokus terhadap bahan bacaan masing-masing, sebahagian bercengkrama dengan teman sebaya dan selainnya sibuk melakukan kegiatan masing-masing. Tak berbeda dengan iris emeral yang menggerakkan otot-otot matanya cepat untuk melahap huruf-huruf yang ada dihadapannya.

"Selamat pagi semua!" sebuah sapaan simpel dari suara yang selalu memasuki kelas setiap hari selasa pagi. Pria yang memiliki bekas luka membujur di bagian hidung bernama Umino Iruka. Seorang guru kewarganegaraan yang paling disegani karena sifatnya yang ramah dan bersahabat. Atau terlalu bersahabat. Semua mata serempak menatap heran sang guru. Hari ini bukan hari selasa, melainkan hari rabu. Ada apa dengannya? Sesuatu yang tak biasa terjadi bila guru yang tak seharusnya memasuki kelas. Entah apa.

"Sebegitu tak sukakah aku masuk ke kelas ini, sampai-sampai kalian tak menjawab salam dariku?" Pria yang mengenakan kemeja berwana hijau lumut bergaris horizontal itu mengerutkan dahinya.

Seakan tersentak dari alam mimpi, segera penghuni kelas pematangan menuju universitas ini memperbaiki sikap dan duduk di tempat masing-masing. "Selamat pagi, _sensei_."

Rengutan berubah menjadi seulas senyum. "Tak usah terlalu formal. Hari ini aku masuk bukan untuk mengajar tapi untuk memperkenalkan pengganti Hiruzen Sarutobi-_sensei_ yang telah pensiun. Hatake Kakashi-_sensei_. Silahkan masuk."

Puluhan mata langsung saling melirik dan suara bisikan menghambur ke udara. Keriuhan berhenti ketika pria berambut silver melangkah masuki ruang kelas yang berukuran sepuluh kali sepuluh meter itu. Sosok yang tegap dengan wajah bagai magnet yang mampu memikat wanita

Manik kelam itu bertemu dengan iris emerald, disertai kilasan-kilasan masa lalu.

_De ja vu_.

.

* * *

.

**Siapakah pasangan takdirmu?**

.

* * *

.

Lingkaran kecil mengalunkan kalimat-kalimat suci terdiri dari beberapa gadis-gadis berkain-kain yang berbalut bahan nan beraneka rupa. Semua begitu terhanyut dalam alunan lantunan kalimah-kalimah suci kecuali satu orang.

"Sakura, sesuatu terjadi?" Sebuah sentuhan lembut menyadarkan pemilik iris emerald dari lamunannya. Sadar ia menjadi perhatian oleh sahabatnya, tak tahu sejak kapan, ia hanya menunduk. Sejak kapan majelis ini selesai?

"Tak enak badan, Sakura?" Suara lain menimpali. Sebuah anggukan langsung mewakili jawaban singkat. Tak biasanya.

"Ingin bercerita?" Kali ini terdengar suara sang _murobbi_, membuat wajah yang sama sekali tak ceria itu terangkat. "Sepertinya tidak. Sampai jumpa minggu depan dan Sakura, kuharap kamu menanyakan materi sepanjang _liqo_ kepada teman-temanmu."

Kepala itu hanya mengangguk lemas. Sahabat dan _murobbi_ yang pengertian. Semua mengerti sikapnya. Dan solusinya hanya membiarkankannya sendiri. Keterbukaan dan kejujuran adalah hal utama yang dijunjung dalam sebuah _liqo_. Namun kali ini ia tak bisa membicarakan hal ini pada saat berkumpul. Mungkin lain kali.

Kain-kain itu mengiringi langkah pelannya. Ia menusuri gang-gang menuju rumah yang telah dihuninya selama tujuh belas tahun. Tanpa disadarinya sebuah langkah lain telah mengikutinya.

"Sakura!" Suara khas tertangkap indera pendengaran yang samar-samar mengundang memori lama yang berimpitan dengan memori baru menghentikan langkah-langkah itu.

Kepalanya menoleh. Rambut silver. Iris emerald membulat. "Hakate-_sensei_?"

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Kau benar Haruno Sakura**ku**?" Pria itu tak mengindahkan keterkejutannya. Ia malah mengulang-ulang memanggil namanya seolah ingin meyakinkan sesuatu. Tangannya terulur dan menggapai wajah pemilik iris emerald. Matanya menunjukkan rasa rindu yang tak terbendung. Sebuah ekspresi yang tak ditunjukkan ketika di kelas.

'Haruno Sakura**ku**?' Apa-apaan penyebutan kata milik di akhir kalimat pria itu. Ia melangkah mundur. Irisnya melirik lingkungan sekitar. Sejak kapan ia berada gang sepi ini? "_Sensei_, anda tak bisa melakukan itu." Tangan tegap itu menggapai angin kosong. Wajah itu berubah sendu.

"Mungkin setelah ini, beberapa tahun lagi aku tidak bisa mendekatimu lagi." Suara dari bibir tipis pria yang ada di hadapannya itu tak lebih dari sebuah gumaman.

Pupilnya melebar. Hatinya bertanya-tanya. Siapakah gerangan pria yang ada di hadapannya? Mengapa ia terlihat tak asing? Apalagi ia mengucapkan kalimat yang selalu membekas di hatinya.

"Ucapanku terbukti bukan?" Tangan yang menggapai itu telah masuk ke dalam saku celana. Wajahnya tak lagi menatap lurus, ia membuang wajahnya ke samping kanan.

Iris emerald menyusuri inci demi inci tubuh sensei ini. Rambut silver, iris yang kelam, tubuh yang tegap berisi dan sebuah kalung bertanda tiang yang saling beselisih membentuk tanda _cross_.

Tubuh itu membalik kemudian menyusuri gang sepi meninggalkan iris emerald yang penuh tanda tanya. Guratan wajah terluka entah mengapa terpatri di benak sang gadis. Pertanyaannya adalah siapakah sebenarnya _sensei_ berambut silver itu?

.

* * *

,

**Apakah usia mampu mengubah perasaan?**

.

* * *

.

Sebulan berlalu. Dua bulan terjalani. Ujian Nasional telah ia lalui. Lembar-lembar formulir penerimaan mahasiswa jalur khusus telah terkirim. Pagi ini, seperti pagi-pagi yang biasanya ia berdiri di depan lembah. Iris emerad itu kembali menatap kabut-kabut yang mengendapkan embun. Berulang-ulang udara lembab keluar masuk tubuhnya. Sungguh menyegarkan.

"Selalu seperti ini?" Terulang lagi. Sebuah suara yang selalu bisa membuat iris emerald menoleh. "Memang tempat ini selalu bisa membuat tenang."

"Hatake-_sensei_? Bagaimana _sensei_ menemukanku di sini?" Iris emerald itu menatap tak megerti. Dua bulan. Waktu yang sebenarnya singkat namun entah mengapa pria itu selalu tahu apa yang inginkan. Pria yang berada dihadapannya ini selalu tahu apa yang ia tak suka dan selalu tahu dia berada dimana. Entah mengapa pikirannya selalu dipenuhi oleh _sensei_ berambut silver. Jantungnya selalu berdetak tak karuan bila sang _sensei_ mengajar atau hanya sekadar berpapasan. Tak ada satu pun percakapan khusus setelah kejadian di gang itu, seakan hal itu tak pernah terjadi. Rasanya ingatan masa lalu berbaur menjadi satu dengan masa kini. Apakah ia berharap _sensei_ berambut silver itu adalah orang yang sama dengan pemuda yang selalu menemaninya di masa kecil. Harapan kosong.

"Karena ini tempat rahasiaku bersama teman kecilku." Jawaban yang singkat namun cukup menjelaskan. "Dan teman kecilku itu adalah kamu."

"Aku?"

"Apa kamu tak mengingatku? Kamu akan mengikutiku ketika aku pergi. Kamu menangis ketika aku meninggalkanmu diam-diam dan akan memelukku ketika aku datang."

Iris emerald itu membulat sempurna.

"Kamu selalu bergelayut manja di lenganku dan memanggilku Kakashi-_nii_. Kashi-_nii_." Ucapan itu berhenti sejenak. Sebuah helaan nafas terdengar. "Bukan Hatake-_sensei_ seperti sekarang. Anak-anak cepat melupakan sebuah memori ya? Walau sebenarnya aku sama sekali tak pernah menganggapmu anak-anak, Sakura." Suara itu terdengar sendu.

Kilasan memori kembali. Hari-hari bersamanya. Benar, itu dia, itulah namanya. Pemuda yang selalu mengisi mimpi-mimpinya. Pemuda yang selalu hadir dalam mimpi buruknya. Pemuda yang membuat hari-hari bahagianya tak sempurna tanpa kehadirannya.

"Kakashi-_nii_? Kashi-_nii_? Sensei adalah Kashi-_nii_ku yang pergi itukah?" Sebuah perasaan hangat mengambang kepermukaan. Pemuda yang penuh kasih sayang tulus dan selalu menemani hari-hari di masa kecilnya.

"Setelah sepuluh tahun aku pergi, kini aku kembali." Sebuah senyum yang tulus seperti pecahan-pecahan memori yang berserak. "_Tadaima_, Sakura-_chan_."

Sendi-sendi seperti tak mampu menopang beban tubuhnya. Melemas bagai tubuh tak bertulang yang terbalut kain yang terulur. Rumput-rumput tak berdosa tertimpa bahkan tercabut akibat remasan tangan. Linang air mata meluber menjadi tetesan dan menganak sungai. Iris emerad tertutup. Rasa rindu, benci dan takut teraduk dan ikut tumpah bersama air mata.

"_Okaeri_... _Okaeri_ Kashi-_nii_," isaknya berkali-kali. Tak tahu kenapa bandul _cross_ yang tergantung di leher pria yang ada di depannya menjadi tumpuan indra penglihatannya. Mumbuat hatinya semakin teriris.

Tahulah ia sekarang alasan orang tuanya melarang ia membuka kain-kain panjangnya.

Tahulah ia sekarang, saat ia dan keluarganya sholat pria itu hanya menunggu di tepi.

Tahulah ia sekarang ketika mendatangi pesta di rumah orang tua pria itu, orang tuanya hanya memperbolehkan memakan makanan yang ada di satu _stand_.

Tahulah ia sekarang mengapa pria itu hanya sholat di hari minggu.

Dan kini ia semakin tak tahu harus berbuat apa terhadap debar dalam hatinya...

.

* * *

.

**Tuhan itu hanya satu, bukan?**

.

* * *

.

"Aku menyayangimu Sakura. Aku mencintaimu."

Dua patah kata itu meluncur bebas dari bibir tipis yang terkasih. Namun... mengapa sama sekali tak membuat hatinya bahagia? Bahkan air matanya malah semakin deras mengalir.

"_Sensei_..." Suaranya tertelan sedu sedan.

"Jangan panggil aku _sensei_, Sakura. Aku masih tetap Kashi-_nii_mu yang dulu." Pria itu mendekat dan mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan gadis yang larut dengan air matanya. Tangan kanannya terangkat dan bergerak mendekati pipi kemerah-merahan sang gadis.

Sebuah gelengan menghentikan gerakan tangan tegap itu. "Kamu tahu alasannya, Kashi-_nii_. Dan inilah mengapa kamu mengatakan '_Mungkin setelah ini, beberapa tahun lagi aku tidak bisa mendekatimu lagi_.' Mengapa kamu tak mengatakannya sejak dulu, Kashi-_nii_. Hatiku telah tertawan. Apa yang harus kuperbuat?"

Aliran anak sungai semakin deras. Hening, tanpa suara. Dua anak manusia yang terpaut umur yang jauh dan berbeda jalan, larut dalam renungan. Matahari telah meninggi, membawa tetes-tetes kabut menuju tanah. Daun-daun tak lagi basah, mengering berkat desir angin yang bertiup. Waktu merenung dalam tafakur membawa takdir-takdir yang baru. Sesuai siklus dan kehendak sang pencipta.

.

* * *

.

**The End**

.

* * *

.

* * *

A/n

* * *

Ini fic kutulis atas request-an Luci a. k. a **Rieki Kikkawa**. Yori yang _ulang_ _tahun_ malah Yori pula yang ngasih hadiah. Awas ya! Pas kamu ulang tahun aku harus dikasih fic juga. #jitak Rieki. 16 Maret, kan? *_Smirk_* khu~ khu~ khu~

_Minna_... *bungkuk*

Bagaimana? Jiwa nge-sastranya muncul. Rada beratkah?

* * *

**~~SELAMAT MEMBACA~~**


End file.
